


Sometimes stealing lunches makes friendships

by orphan_account



Category: Gintama
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Friendship, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4442552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a modern joui 4 au where Takasugi is sitting alone at lunch because he's a loser and Gintoki takes pity on him. (and takes his lunch)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes stealing lunches makes friendships

**Author's Note:**

> tbh this is gay but maybe ill make more shorter gayer stories with these nerds

It's been two fucking months since he first started his junior year at Gintama High and of course nothing changed. He still had no friends just like at his old school but at least now he didn't have to deal with his family as much as before. That meant that he was sitting alone at lunch, thinking and sulking about it. Takasugi just couldn't understand why he couldn't make friends. Maybe it was the lack of common interests? Would the school be okay with him starting a Destruction Club, for fellow lovers of destroying everything? No, that'd never work, it would just attract fake destruction fans, Takasugi thought. 

Anyways, besides the fact that his interests were uncanny and intense, maybe it had to do with how he greeted people when they attempted to talk to him. He recognized the fact that he wasn't nice and welcoming but it's really hard to do that. He usually glares at them until they get uncomfortable and leave. It's hard to talk to people in a "nice" way and it's easier to push them away before they can hurt you. So in the end it's really his own fault. He still finds it really boring having no one to talk to. He wishes he had at least one friend to make things more interesting.  
He was so lost in his thoughts that Takasugi almost didn't notice someone sitting next to him. Actually the person was reaching for his strawberry milk. Takasugi slapped the hand away and glared at him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Takasugi said.  
He saw a familiar face. It was one of his homeroom classmates. He was hard to forget because of his silvery hair and dead fish eyes but he could not recall his name.  
“Nothing.” He said in a bored tone.  
“What do you mean nothing? You are clearly trying to steal my milk!” Takasugi said louder, losing his patience.  
“Well I was hoping you wouldn’t notice. Besides it looks like you’re too busy being emo and alone to actually drink it.”  
“Shut the fuck up.”  
“So can I have it..?”  
“Fuck off.”  
"Hey now don't be a pissbaby. I was just trying to be funny. Anyways, my name is Sakata Gintoki." He replied with a smile.

Takasugi tried to ignore him but then Gintoki said, "So.. I might have wanted to steal your milk but I also did want to talk to you because seeing you sitting alone was kinda depressing and -"  
"Wait so you came here to steal my milk and take pity on me?"  
"Well yeah but-"  
"I'm leaving." He got up from his seat and started to walk away.  
"Wait! Uh - Bakasugi?" Gintoki shouted to try and get his attention.  
Hearing that godforsaken name Takasugi turned around immediately and asked in the most threatening voice, "What the fuck did you just call me?"  
"Well since i don't know your real name I've decided to call you what everyone else does behind your back." Gintoki smirked.  
"Listen I'm only going to say this once, never call me that name again. You're only allowed to call me Takasugi." he sounded calm but his eyes were deadly.  
"Alright, Alright. Look sorry for being rude. I’m just not the best at making friends and shit. And like I was saying, I just wanted to invite you to sit with me and my friends.”  
“Is this a trick?”  
“Haha no...”  
Takasugi thought to himself that this guy wasn't really reliable but he was still bored and perhaps it would be interesting to interact with people who weren't scared of him. Also if this was a trick he would punch this guy which would also be fun. He reluctantly agreed to go sit with Gintoki's friends.

When they got there, Takasugi saw two other people. One had long black hair with brown eyes and was arguing with someone who looked scrawnier and had messy, brownish hair.  
“Listen Zura for the last time, aliens are real.”  
“It’s not Zura. It’s Katsura and it’s impossible and very unlikely.” the person called Zura responded calmly.  
“BUT LOOK AT THE SKY! LOOK AT SPACE!!.IT’S SO HUGE. I've learned so much about how massive space is and we CAN’T be the only ones!!" shouted the other one.  
"Alright Sakamoto tell me this then, why haven't aliens visited us yet?"  
"Why the hell would aliens want to visit us. Humans are shit."  
"Uh guys.." Gintoki interrupted. "Look who came to join us." he pointed at Takasugi.  
"Oh isn't this the lonely guy you pointed out to us earlier?" Sakamoto asked.  
Gintoki awkwardly coughed. "Yeah.."  
"Hello my name is Katsura Kotarou."  
"And I'm Sakamoto Tatsuma." he introduced himself with a big smile.  
"Pleasure to meet your acquaintance, my name is Takasugi Shinsuke and I want to destroy everything."  
"Is that some kind of kink?" Sakamoto asked.  
"Hey don't be rude! This could be more than a kink, maybe it's his way of life." Katsura scolded.  
"Haha! I'm sorry I swear I didn't mean to shame you. I just hope you don't mean to destroy us because that would very painful. Haha!" Sakamoto apologized.  
"It's fine. You can live. I just simply want to destroy this corrupted society we are forced into living in." He replied with a blank look on his face.

"Alright time to fucking eat my food before lunch is over." Gintoki interrupted again as he sat down and pulled out a bento and strawberry milk. "Don't just stand around Takasugi. Sit next to me and eat with us."  
Takasugi sat down and then realized that Gintoki was eating his lunch.  
"What THE FUCK. When did you steal my lunch!" He shouted.  
"What." Gintoki looked up. He had stuffed most of the food into his mouth already and the milk carton was empty.  
"What the hell am i supposed to eat now!"  
"Don't cry Bakasugi, here you can have some of mine. I'm already full!" Sakamoto offered Takasugi.  
"Don't fucking call me that! But thanks I guess.." He took his lunch and was angrily munching away. 

When lunch was over and everyone went their separate ways, Takasugi was once again stopped by Gintoki. "I feel kinda bad for eating your lunch so ... how about tomorrow you sit with us again and I'll buy you some."  
"Fine."  
"Wait.. really?" Gintoki sounded surprised.  
"Yes, it's the least you can do after interrupting my peaceful lunch."  
"Oh come on it wasn't that bad. I mean it was more interesting than being alone right?" he asked.  
"You are right.."  
"Well gotta go Bakasugi! See ya tomorrow." with that he was out of his face.  
Takasugi found him and his friends very infuriating but they were entertaining. Maybe he would be able to make friends after all. Just maybe.


End file.
